Looking Back
by Hay389
Summary: When Voight woke up this morning he never thought he'd be raising kids again, especially those among his own team. Now Voight has to take care of children while working a case with very few detectives. Things get even more heated up when one of their own becomes a target...
1. A Case Unwelcomed

**Looking back**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! First let me say thank you for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. It was something I just came up with after reading an NCIS de-aging fanfiction, I'll let you know what the stories name is next chapter for those interested. I really hope you like it. In the meantime, I will be finishing up my past days fanfiction, also Chicago PD, and will have a surprise for you guys when I post the last chapter. I would appreciate it so much if you stopped by and checked it out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Case Unwelcomed**

"What the HELL do you mean they are missing RUZEK!?"

"Sir I don't know. One minute that are playing on the monkey bars and the next they are just, gone. I'm so sorry I should have been watching them better."

"That doesn't matter now, what does is finding them. Get camera footage circling the entire park, no questions asked. If they ask for a warrant, you know what to do. Ask everyone at the park if they saw anything suspicious. There has to be some eyewitness."

"Got it boss."

With that Ruzek hung up the phone, leaving voight to his own thoughts.

"DAMN IT," voight muttered under his breathe.

Voight kicked his chair to the other side of the room in his office. He had a bad feeling in his gut this morning and he couldn't put it into place, until now. Voight knew he shouldn't have let the the kids out of his sight. When you're a cop, your gut is your best friend. Anger welled up inside him. The one time you don't listen to your best friend, and look where it gets you. Voight now had less than 48 hours to find a 4 year old, a 6 year old, and a 7 year old well and alive. If you thought the worst part was that they were children, you were wrong. These children were Erin, Burgess, and Roman.

1 Week Earlier…

Erin's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the alarm that read 5:23 am, which meant Jay and her had a little more than an hour to get to work. Jay was still asleep and softly snoring beside her. He was pressed up against her and the warmth generating off him made Erin want to stay in bed all day, but voight would have a few things to say if he found out that was the reason both Jay and her didn't show up for work. So she gently moved his arm that was wrapped around her, and scooted out of bed. Erin managed to gather up everything she needed for the day in the dark, with creating tons of noise in the process. Although denied by Jay, Erin Swears that a truck could come crashing through the bedroom and he'd still be sleeping. She knew they at least had another 20 minutes before Jay and her really had to get up, but she also took longer in the shower. Besides, he always started off with the same line each morning, "you could at least try and save me some hot water." One time she accidentally used it all up and hadn't even realized it. Let's just say that gave Jay a nice little boost for the day.

After taking a shower, which she may or may not have taken extra time in, Erin started up the coffee pot and made some eggs and toast for her and jay. If on cue, jay walked out of the bathroom.

"You know you could have at least tried to save me some hot water."

Erin laughed and flashed an evil grin.

"Good morning to you too."

"Good morning," jay said walking over to Erin with a cheesy grin.

Erin loved his smile so much, it could literally give life to a room. Jay bent down to kiss Erin on the lips but at the last second she pulled away and he kissed her cheek. Erin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very funny. First I'm left taking a cold shower, each and every morning might I add, and now I can't even get a proper kiss from my girlfriend. What did I do to deserve this," jay said half questioning and half joking.

"Nothing. It's just funny to see you complain."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my pain."

"Someone has to."

Jay gave her a glare which resulted in a laugh. She handed him his plate and he handed her a cup of coffee. This really was the perfect morning routine. Little did they know there wouldn't be another one for quite some time.

They reached the precinct by 6:40 and headed up the steps. Jay grabbed Erin's arm and tugged her to the side, right before entering the building.

"What?"

"I didn't get a proper kiss this morning," jay said smiling.

Erin returned the smile and leaned in. Their lips met and they stayed that way for a full minute, until Erin broke them up.

"We should probably head up now, don't want Voight asking questions."

Jay playfully groaned and headed into the building in tow of Erin.

"Get over it," she joked.

"Morning Erin," Trudy said as she saw the detective walk by.

"Good morning Trudy."

Jay put his hand onto the detector and it unlocked the door leading to upstairs.

"I swear Erin, you're the only one that platt likes from up here. I mean, besides Voight."

"Why is someone jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you finally met someone who doesn't like you," the tease so obvious in her voice.

Jay nudged his elbow softly into her side and she gave him a glare.

Morning went by very slow. There was no new cases and TONS of paperwork piled high on everyone's desk. Atwater and Ruzek kept busy by trying to play paper basketball. Ruzek kept missing each shot and the trash can was now completely surrounded by paper. Jay looked up from his paperwork and decided to join the game too, thinking it would be better than doing the stack of paperwork higher than his computer. Jay motioned for Ruzek to throw him a paper ball. Jay shot it at the garbage and it landed in the trash first try.

"What the hell dude, how'd you do that?"

"Do what," jay asked nonchalantly.

"I can do that too."

"Sure you can, that's why you've been missing all morning."

"I was just messing around, here watch."

Ruzek took a ball and threw it at the trash can. It landed almost 3 inches after it. By now everyone was watching and laughing at the fact he missed, again. Everyone stopped laughing at the sight of Voight walking in.

"We got a case."

Everyone quietly groaned in there heads. As much as they wanted a case, they were enjoying watching Ruzek claim that he could make a shot, when everyone knew he missed each and every time. The team turned their attention to the board and gave the floor to voight.

"About an hour ago 4 year old Lonnie Parker's body was found at ocean dale's park."

Voight then hung a picture up of a blonde little boy with bright blue eyes.

"He was reported missing 2 days ago. Lilly Poller, his next door neighbor, saw him snatched right from his front yard by a man dressed in all black. They took off in white van. His mother looked away for one second and never saw it coming, although she did say she saw a white van following her earlier that day when she took her son out on errands. Erin and jay, I want you guys to talk with Lauren Parker. See if she can remember anything more about the van and if she noticed anything else suspicious. Ruzek and Atwater you go talk to Lilly Poller and see if she can remember anything else about the kidnapping, And Alvin, Dawson, and I will head over to the crime scene. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads and set off to do what needed to be done. This was for sure going to be a long day.

 **Alright guys, that's it until next chapter. I really hoped you like it so far, even if it isn't much. Please feel free to review or PM me on any ideas you have or things you may want to see at any point in my story. You'll get full credit, obviously, and I also dedicate a chapter to a person/people or review. Thanks so much for reading! Until next time! XD**


	2. The Unknown

**Thanks for the review guys! I'm really happy you guys are interested in the story! Especially Prayformamaswift3. I know the plot is a bit slow but bare with me. Im working the information up on how it happens.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Prayformamaswift3, Guest, AmyEden, NALEY23alwaysforever, and illse.**

 **Chapter 2: The Unknown**

Erin and Jay sighed heavily.

"You ready," Erin asked Jay, unsure if she really was.

"As ready as i'll ever be."

They both got out of the black suv, with sadness radiating off of them. They approached a small house. It looked exactly like the American dream. A cream colored house with a white picket fence, freshly cut grass, and tons of colorful planted flowers. It made breaking the news all that much harder. This was the worst part of the job, ask any cop around. Having to break the news to someone that they will never see their loved one again, let alone a 4 year old child. Jay softly knocked on the door. The sound of someone running around the house was clear. A young girl opened the door and gave a smile. She looked exactly like the little boy, except she was maybe a couple years older.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi we're detectives Erin Lindsay and Jay halstead, is your mom here by any chance?"

Before the girl could respond Lauren came rushing after her daughter.

"What have I told you about opening the front door by yourself Katie?"

"Sorry mommy."

"Go to your room and play, ok."

"Alright."

With that the little girl skipped up the stairs on her merry way.

"Hi we're detectives Erin Lindsay and jay halstead, can we come in?"

The women motioned for them to step on in.

"Please tell me you found my son?"

By now she was on the verge of tears. Erin and jay shared a saddened look, which Lauren picked up on instantly.

"Oh god, no."

"We are so sorry for your loss."

Lauren broke down in sobs and would have collapsed onto the floor if jay hadn't caught her. They gave her a good 10 minutes to calm down before they began questioning.

"Ma'm, we know this is a really bad time but we need to go over what you remember about the day Lonnie was kidnapped."

"I already talked to the police, it should be in the report."

"It's just protocol."

"Well I had errands to do that day. It's the only time I can get anything done because my two older kids visit my parents for the weekend. I decided to keep Lonnie home cause he wasn't feeling that good. It made it perfect since his daycare was closed for a couple days because of the vacation time the staff takes."

"What's the name of the day care?"

"Cheshire Oaks. Oh my god do you think someone who works there did this to my baby?!"

"We can't say for sure, buts it something we are gonna have to look into," Erin tried to say in the most calming voice she could muster.

"Continue."

"Ok, after stopping at like 2 stores I noticed this white van following me. I didn't think too much of it because there was some logo that matched one of the stores, plus I don't usually go to that part of town. I ended up taking Lonnie to the park since he was feeling better and was good the entire time we were out. I saw the van at the park maybe like 10 minutes after we got there. I got spooked and I decided to take him home and would let him play outside in the yard. That's when I looked away when I should have been watching him and…."

"It's not your fault," Erin said in a soft and convincing voice.

"Do you remember what the logo was?"

"Um...all I remember was an orange circle and it said kiwi or kiki on it."

"Alright, I think that's all for now. If we have anymore questions we'll let you know. Again, we are so sorry about your son."

"Thankyou. He was such a sweet kid. Very gentle and kind. I really can't believe he's gone."

Erin and jay stepped outside and gently pulled the door tight. Right now was a time of mourning for this poor family.

As soon as jay and Erin were in the vehicle, jay spoke up.

"I'll call mouse and see if he can match up anything to the logo Lauren described."

"We should probably head on over to the daycare."

Jay nodded his head and flipped his phone out. He went to number 7 on his contact list and clicked on it. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey mouse, I need you to do me a favor and look up any possible logo that will match the description of an orange circle and have somewhere in it say kiwi or Kiki. Anything close to it will help."

"Got it."

 ** _Lilly Poller's residence..._**

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Atwater gladly accepted the glass of water that was offered to him not even a minute ago. Erin had called 5 minutes before to tell him what they found, so they had an idea about what questions to ask.

"So you said you saw the van sitting outside the house earlier."

"Yes, it had been there the day before too. I usually don't notice those type of things, but I use to babysit her oldest daughter so I know that they don't have any family besides Lauren's parents. Also, the man that was behind the wheel looked super sketchy."

"Did you happen to see what he looked like?"

"No I didn't, but his body language was just off and unfriendly. He seemed like that kind of guy mom and dad warn you not to take candy from."

"What happened after that?"

"I was outside planting flowers when I heard Lonnie playing. The van had originally left when lauren first arrived home. Maybe after about 10 Minutes of Lonnie playing outside, did they end up coming back. She went inside for like a minute and that's when they made their move. By the time i saw it going down it was too late. The truck was speeding down the street. Although I did see a logo on it, I think it said Kiki's clothing. Although I'm not 100% positive."

"That's ok, I've think we have enough information. If we have anymore questions we'll let you know."

Lilly gave a weak smile. Atwater and Ruzek headed outside towards their vehicle.

—

"Alright, thanks."

"Who was that?" Erin asked keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead.

"That was Ruzek, they said Lilly gave the same description to the van they saw. Except she saw the logo full…"

Jay was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello."

"Its mouse," Jay mouthed.

"I found a logo similar to what you described. It's called Kiki's Clothing. It's a tiny store that sits on the corner of Autumn St. and they have a white van that does deliveries. They have an orange circle that sits right on the side."

"Thanks mouse."

"Yup."

Jay clicked the red end button on the phone.

"Mouse just confirmed Lilly poller and Lauren Parker's claim of the logo on the side of the van. There's a clothing store on the corner of Autumn St. that has a van that does deliveries. I'm texting the address to Atwater now."

 ** _10 Minutes Later..._**

Erin pulled up to the parking lot of Cheshire Oaks Daycare. The air inside was warm and tons of little kids voices could be heard shouting and laughing from different rooms. The building was small but obviously very popular.

"Excuse me," Erin said to get the attention of the lady typing behind the desk.

The lady looked up and gave both detectives a soft and friendly smile.

"Hello, how may i help you?"

"We were wondering if we can speak to whoever's in charge of running the daycare."

"The first door on your right, I'll let her know you're coming in."

"Thakyou."

"No problem."

Jay was the first to enter through the door followed by Erin. The room was very small for an office and it was hard to believe that a desk and 3 chairs could even fit without being piled on each other.

"Hi we are detectives Erin and Jay. We were wondering if we can ask you a couple of questions about Lonnie Parker."

"Sure thing detectives, I'm karen. It's just so sad to think about that poor boy being snatched up like that in front of his own home. Did you find him yet?"

"His body was found this morning at Ocean Dale's park," Jay piped in.

"Oh my, that's terrible. He was such a sweet boy. Loved playing with all the kids in the daycare. How can i help?"

"Did you notice a change in the boy's behavior?"

"Never. He stayed the same all the way up until I last saw him."

"What about anybody suspicious hanging around outside of the daycare?"

"Now that it's being brought up, I did see a van pull up a couple times when lauren pulled in. They would leave as soon as she did. Although i don't think it's anything because the lady who lives next door has a really bad shopping addiction."

"Shopping addiction?"

"Yeah. You see her coming home with all sorts of bags from different stores."

"Did the van have a logo?"

"Yeah, Kiki's clothing."

Jay and Erin gave each other a look. They now had a third witness to have seen the van.

"Lauren said that you guys were closed because of vacation time."

"yes, our staff took all of last week off."

"Have you noticed any weird behavior coming from your staff lately?"

"If you're asking me if one of them did this to that poor boy then no. We have a small staff. We are very close and decided to all go on vacation together in Florida. I know Sasha didn't go because she went to Texas with her family so her kids could visit their grandparents. Trust me when I say that everyone who works here adores each child, they would never touch a hair on any kid."

"Alright then, thank you for your time."

 ** _Kiki's clothing store….._**

The sound of the bell ringing attracted the eyes of the young girl standing behind the counter, before her main focus went back to the magazine she was reading. The store was completely dead, except for the two other workers positioned more towards the back. The store obviously didn't do well in business because it over all looked like it was falling to pieces.

"What," said the girl behind the counter, not really caring she was talking to the police.

"We were wondering if you can tell us anything about the van that does deliveries for the store."

"Haven't seen it in almost 2 weeks. Ricky was making a couple deliveries when he claimed it was stolen. The boss is so going to fire him when she comes back tomorrow…"

"Where can we find Ricky?"

"He's right over there,"

The girl pointed to a man in his early 20s. He looked like a total mess.

"Thankyou."

"Whatever," the girl said going back to chomping on the piece of gum she had popped into her mouth a little before the detectives got here.

Atwater and Ruzek headed straight towards Ricky. Once the guy realized they were coming his direction he sped off into the back room of the store. This followed in Atwater and Ruzek going on a high chase speed after him.

 **Ok this is it! Sorry it took so long to update, but school got in the way. It sucks being only a freshman in high school. Just 3 mores years! Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews once again. I'm glad that people actually are enjoying the story. Make sure to leave a review following this chapter! Can't say when I'll have the next one up, but it should be much sooner than last time. Until next time :** )


End file.
